six
by kateshay
Summary: 6 that was the number that I love and hated most. That was how far apart in age we were. How many days a week I could not speak with him when I was younger, the time of night we would meet, and how many years it has been since I last saw him. "Itachi"


hello dear readers i had this idea floating in my head it is a skaur itachi oneshot, be warned it is uber cute and fluffy

* * *

6 that was the number that I love and hated most. That was how far apart in age we were. How many days a week I could not speak with him when I was younger, the time of night we would meet, and how many years it has been since I last saw him. "Itachi I really miss you idiot." Said a pink haired girl.

I first met Itachi the day before my 8th birthday. Some kids were picking on me and I had some cuts and they wouldn't let me play on the equipment at the park. I was sad and I ran into the forest.

I loved the forest it was calm and peaceful, I always felt better in nature than in the city any way.

I walked to my favorite clearing it had a little shallow stream and some rocks and tree stumps. It was calm especially this time of year when the flowers were in bloom.

"Why are those kids so mean to me." I sobbed**. **

**'They are not worth our time we should train a prove that we are better.'** Said inner me.

"Your right but I need to clean up first." I said out loud, as I walked over to the stream and washed my pink hair, and cuts and bandaged my self.

Suddenly I hear the bushes shake and feel a chakra presence.

When I turned around a dark haired boy stepped out of the bushes, I could tell that he had been training hard because he had a lot of cuts, but he was still good looking he had black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, black eyes, and black training clothes. He was from the Uchiha clan I could tell.

"May I rest here for a minuet and bandage myself?" he asked.

"Sure you look really tired." I said with a smile as I patted the spot next to me.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, what is yours." I asked as he sat down next to me so I could bandage his wounds.

"Itachi Uchiha." Was all he said as he washed the dirt off.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Itachi-san." I said happily.

After he was cleaned and bandaged he asked me a question "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Simple I am not aloud to play with the other kids at the park they are mean and kick me out when I try, and I am not alone the animals are my friends they come to play sometimes when it is quiet. And actually I came here to train because I am one of the weakest in my class." I said sadly slowly getting pumped.

Itachi just looked at me for a moment then said, "how about I train with you? I need a training partner, and I don't mind teaching." I turned around in surprise "really you will!" as said as he nodded his head in confirmation.

"Thank you Itachi!" I said and I hugged him.

After training I felt really happy because of my naturally ability at controlling chakra I was able to learn a lot and I was really happy and I know my birthday would be even better. And when I told him he smiled and said to meet him there tomorrow at six.

March 28 my birthday! **'Come on get up our parents are treating us to lunch today'** said my hyper inner voice. 'Ok I'm up I'm up.' I told her as I got out of bed and put on my new dress it was blue and it came to my ankles and had short sleeves.

When I got down stairs mom and dad gushed at how adorable I was. I just smiled as they took pictures. After they were done they took me shopping for what I wanted for my birthday.

I got several training outfits, some medical stuff, regular clothes, weapons, and lots of books. And for lunch they took me for ramen.

After lunch they left for a mission and I got changed into some training clothes (black shirt and green pants) and I put my new weapons (kunai's, shurikens, senbons) on and left to go my clearing and see if I could play with the animals.

At six Itachi came with a package at hand "Hello Itachi" I said to him as he came closer.

"Hello Sakura happy birthday." He said as he handed me the package to open. Inside was a pretty black necklace that I could hang under my shirt. "Thank you Itachi I will treasure it." I said as I hugged him. Then we started to train.

And that was our routine fore the next 2 years. I only saw him about once a week for our training session in our clearing. I learned a lot from him that I could easily beat anyone in my class. And I fell in love with Itachi, but the good thing about training with him is that you learn to hide your emotions.

But one evening Itachi showed early for our sessions "Sakura tonight I am going to do kill my family because the have dome major crimes against Konoha so I want you to do something for me." He said I just nodded my head a little shocked.

"I want you to look after my brother make sure he stays safe." Said Itachi. He then hugged me close and hugged him back

"Remember the necklace I gave you 2 years ago that necklace will always tell you how and where I am, I also have a necklace that will tell me how you are so never take it off." He whispered in my ear.

"Itachi before you go I want to tell you that no matter what you do I will forgive you, and I love you with all my heart." I said as I breathe in his scent for the last time in a while. He pulled away a little so I could look him face to face.

"I love you to Sakura." He said and then he gave me a peak on the lips "Get stronger Sakura become one of the best." He told me before we parted and I walked home. I didn't know that that would be the last time I would see him for a long, long time.

For the next 2 years I worked hard and I was place on team 7 we went on many adventures and we even entered the chunin exams where a man named Orochmaru bit Sauske. And he later left the village to get stronger. I was sad because I failed Itachi. Naruto soon left to train to get Sauske back. And I stayed and trained with the fifth Hokage, lady Tsunade in the ways of medical jutsu.

0o0

2 and a half years later, and 4 and a half since Itachi left, I was a chunin was the best medic in Konoha besides Tsunade. And Naruto came back.

We fought Akatsuki over Gaara and I killed Sasori. Chio saved Gaara from death.

Me Naruto, Yamato, and Sai our new teammates went looking for a contact that could lead us to Sauske, and a chance to redeem myself and save Sauske. In the end we were at orochmaru's hide out and we were searching for the boy. And we found him. After he knocked out Naruto and Sai and had injured Yamato, I told Yamato that I would fight Sauske ad don't try to stop me.

It was a close fight and I knew that I had shaken up Sauske a bit. But I could not knock him out and take him back, no the snake man took him away before I could. And once again I failed Itachi.

0o0

Now to the present. I really do love and hate the number 6 it has been six years since he left, I am 16 he has been spotted 6 times by Konoha.

1 and a half years that would make six since Itachi left I am 16 and an AMBU member today is march 27 the day before my birthday. A lot has happened Sauske has killed Orochmaru. And now I am going to look for his brother and stop Sauske before Itachi gets killed. I have been traveling for five days and tomorrow I will catch up with Itachi.

It was around 6 when I got to the place where Itachi was waiting for Sauske. I entered with caution and when I got to the inner cavern I saw Itachi. It was exactly 6 in the evening.

"Hello Itachi." I said behind my mask, he probably did not recognize me because I was taller in uniform and had my hood up.

"Hello AMBU here to kill me?" he asked indifferent. I took of my mask and hood

"now, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" I asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Sakura?" he asked in shock.

Now it takes a lot to make Itachi surprised and Sakura in AMBU I one of them.

"Who else"

"what are you doing here!"

"Is that any way to treat the birthday girl?"

"Sakura what are you doing here." Said Itachi seriously.

"I am here because Sauske is coming here so when he comes I will hold him down, and you tell him what really happened and why, then I take Sauske back to Konoha. And Tsunade says that if you help you can come back and wont be killed on sight." said Sakura.

Itachi smiled and the emotions in his eyes were indescribable. "I would love nothing more than to be with you and make things right with my brother." He said.

I walk over to him and give him a hug and I whisper in his ear "I still love you Itachi no matter what." He pulled me closer "so do I." he said into my neck.

After a minuet he pulled back and kissed me, I could feel all the raw emotion and passion, desire, longing, and love in the kiss.

He put one hand in his pocke,t and put something on my finger. When we broke apart I looked at it, it was a ring.

"Sakura will you marry me." I stood there in shock then I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh god yes." Said Sakura.

"Oh and happy birthday." Said Itachi.

0o0

Sakura and Itachi were happy for the next several days in which they planned on how to catch Sauske. But finally the day when Sauske came was near.

"In the next hour he will be here, you said that Kisame will keep his team there and he will come." Said Sakura.

"That is correct."

"Great can I pound him first I really want to give him a few good blows." Said Sakura

"fine just no major damage." Sakura just smirked and put her mask and hood on masking her presence and hiding herself.

After an hour Sauske came in "Itachi, I am going to kill you like you killed our family." Said Sauske angrily his eyes already red.

And suddenly he was punched un the stomach and bound by chakra ropes that were draining his chakra if he tried to mold it, and a masked figure stood in front of him. "Your annoying." Said the figure with her hand on her hips.

Sauske could tell it was a girl but the voice gave it away.

"Who are you." Sauske snapped.

"I am a Konoha ninja here to collect you Sauske. But first you will listen to what Itachi-kun has to say." Said the girl as she pulled Sauske with her to Itachi till they were only three feet away.

"Start talking Tachi-kun." Said the girl.

"Kura take the mask and hood of you know how I feel about it."

"Fine only because it is you." Said the girl as she took of her hood and mask reveling long pink hair and green eyes.

"S-s-s-sakura" said Sauske.

"Yes it is me now listen to Itach he as something important to say." Said Sakura as she sat down beside Itachi.

And Itachi told Sauske all about their family and what they had done and were about to do to Konoha and about his mission and why he did it.

After he was done Sauske was in shock and he knew his brother was not lying after a few minuets of silence Sauske said, "I understand thank you for telling me, I will go back to Konoha." Sakura smiled and clapped her hands releasing the strings on sauske.

"Now I have great news I am engaged." Said Sakura smiling.

Sauske look surprised "To who."

"Itachi" said Sakura.

Sauske blinked opened his mouth and said "You serious."

"Yep I have the ring to prove it." Said Sakura holding up her hand.

"I am happy for you." Said Sauske.

"Now we will be leaving here in am hour to go to Konoha so you go tell your team that they can go or they can not." Said Itachi as he left the room.

"He may not look it, but he is happy." Said Sakura.

0o0

The trip was uneventful and 6 days later Sauske's team, Sakura and Itachi were in Konoha and everyone welcome them with open arms and Sauske was tackled by Naruto and he and Sakura were dragged to the ramen stand where Sakura broke the news to him she was engaged.

Lee soon found out and was in tears. And Tusnade said that she was not getting married or doing married people stuff till she was 20.

0o0

6 months later Naruto became the Hokage and everyone was pretty accepting of Itachi. Sakura was the head of the hospital. And Sauske was AMBU captain.

0o0

6 years later Sakura was 23 and had a baby on the way.

Sauske and Karin were together and planning their wedding and of course Sakura and Itachi were the best woman and best man naturally.

Sakura and Karin and discovered they were distant cousins.

Naruto and Hinata had three kids two of them twins and another on the way.

Kakashi and Anko were dating, weirdly.

Shikamaru and Temari were married and had a kid.

Ino and Choji were engaged.

Tenten and Neji were married but none of the children stuff till she was thirty, even after Hashi bagged for more grandchildren.

Yep everyone was happy...

That was until Sakura water broke in the middle of Sauske and Karin's wedding causing mass commotion, and her and Itachi leaving early to the hospital.

And 6 hours later Sakura gave birth to a baby girl.

* * *

yup that is my cute one shot tell me what you think did i do a good transition, to i go to fast did i make any ooc besides itachi.

if i get good reviews i will post another one shot maybe

kat ;3


End file.
